You will never be a god
by redoopa
Summary: Hasta el hombre más imperturbable tiene su punto débil. Ni si quiera el Dios del Engaño puede estar mintiéndose por siempre. 「 Loki x OC 」
1. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1.

— Padre, ¿puedo saber quién es ese invitado tan especial como para que Thor y yo tengamos que asistir?

Apenas tenía dieciséis años cuando todo comenzó, cuando un joven Loki de pelo corto, más inexperto, más impulsivo y más inseguro caminaba detrás de su padre con cierta prisa, intrigado.

— Se trata de la hija de un viejo amigo. Ha quedado huérfana y he pedido que la traigan hasta Asgard. —Respondió Odín a su pregunta.

— ¿Se va a quedar aquí? ¿Es guapa? —Thor parecía desde lejos el más entusiasmado de los dos.

— De ella depende quedarse aquí, hijo.

Los guardias abrieron la puerta y allí estaba. Una chica de quince años que, para su edad, parecía más madura físicamente que cualquier otra chica que los dos hermanos hubiesen conocido. Su melena era lo que más destacaba en ella, roja como el mismísimo fuego; ojos azules, piel blanca… Pese a lo desaliñada que estaba, se veía hermosa.

— Tú debes de ser Lara, ¿verdad? —Incluso Odín, que era un hombre temido y respetado, podía mostrar un tono cálido cuándo la situación lo requería. — Tienes los ojos de tu padre, de eso no cabe duda. —Levantó la mano para reposarla en la cabeza de la muchacha, quien se encogió como un cachorro asustado, y aquello fue suficiente para que retirara la mano. — Discúlpame, no quería incomodarte… Debes estar agotada del viaje, aquí se encargarán de cuidarte, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando descanses me gustaría hablar contigo.

Lo que en un principio parecía que solo serían unas horas se convirtieron en días. El estado en el que llegó la muchacha resultaba tan deplorable que, además de curar sus heridas, se ocuparon de su terrible estado de inanición, hasta que, poco a poco, empezó a recuperarse con bastante esfuerzo, en especial de Frigga, cuyo empeño por sacar delante a Lara fue más que destacable entre todos.

Lo que al principio parecía ser algo tedioso para el menor de los hermanos, se convirtió en curiosidad. Siempre fue más listo que Thor, así que no le costó demasiado increpar a la pelirroja en una de sus escapadas.

— ¿Te han dado permiso para salir sin un guardia? —Si las miradas matasen, en ese momento tendrían que empezar a cavar su tumba. — Creo que no nos han presentado, —Con rapidez suficiente, logró interponerse entre ella y el camino que parecía estar siguiendo, a la par que tendía mi mano derecha con una seguridad que, para ese entonces, no tenía—. He oído algunos rumores sobre ti.

Aquellos ojos azules se fijaron en la mano y subieron hasta hacer contacto con los ajenos, por fin cambiaba esa expresión de animal rabioso, salvaje. Era cansancio lo que veía en ellos.

— ¿Qué nos apostamos a que no quiero escuchar ninguno de ellos?

Fue la primera vez que Loki escuchaba su voz, dulce y suave como una caricia, tan femenina que no podía imaginarse algo más encantador. Con un timbre como aquel, cualquier cosa que dijera parecería una melodía.

— Vaya, veo que hablas.

— También se hacer otras cosas, como quitarme del medio a niñatos prepotentes que no me dejan caminar. ¿Quieres que lo probemos?

Antes de que hubiese terminado de hablar ya intentaba hacerle a un lado, pero semejante carácter no hizo más que acrecentar la insaciable curiosidad del chico.

— ¿Sabes? Te pareces a mí.

La chica rodó los ojos con hastío mientras se giraba por propia voluntad hacia él, cruzándose de brazos.

— Sí, en el color de pelo, probablemente.

— Los dos nos sentimos solos —Tomé su mano con tanta confianza que se preguntó as a si mismo porque no le cruzó la cara en ese instante. Más aún cuando besó su dorso—. Soy Loki, Dios del Engaño, hijo de Odín y príncipe de Asgard. Encantado.

Pudo notar en sus dedos como temblaba, no de nervios, no de vergüenza. Era miedo. En ese instante temía haberla asustado.

— Yo… Soy Lara —Apartó su mirada a un lado—. No deberías estar hablando conmigo.

Se marchaba, se había dado media vuelta para seguir con su camino y no supo si fue el miedo a que no volvieran a hablar, pero le agarró del brazo, tiró de ella y… Bueno, quizás fue un fisgón, pero se adentré en su mente haciendo uso de su telepatía, la cual no es que tuviera dominada precisamente. Quería ver que era lo que atormentaba de esa forma a aquel ser aparentemente tan frágil.

Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, o al menos sin planearlo. Era extraño, podía ver a una mujer adulta con un cabello rubio como el trigo. Estaba cansada, agotada, pero aquella sonrisa al ver a la que supuso que se trataba de Lara, esa sonrisa maternal, hacía brillar a esa mujer. Escuchaba unos gritos a lo lejos, "bruja". La pequeña se abrazaba a su madre en busca de protección.

"Todo saldrá bien". Como si de una película se tratase, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada más que observar, contempló como se las llevaban a las dos a la fuerza hasta el centro de un pueblo. Las amarraron a un poste de madera y… Las hicieron arder. Entre gritos de dolor, la vida de aquella pobre humana se desvaneció, mientras que la más joven se retorcía en sí misma, pidiendo clemencia, sin entender qué pecado tan terrible era el que habían cometido.

Tortura, humillaciones, abusos… Todo aquello fue suficiente como para que su estómago se revolviera y quisiera vomitar. Y para cuando quiso darse cuenta había vuelto a la realidad. No fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas se encontraban húmedas, un contraste curioso con aquellas pequeñas llamas que empezaban a emanar de la piel de la chica. Quiso disculparse.

Pero no pudo.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso… ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme, ¿me oyes?!

Su mirada cargada de odio le atravesó como una espada hundiéndose en su pecho, ¿cómo iba a pedir que se quedase después de aquello?

No volvió a verla por palacio. Tampoco se atrevió a preguntar por ella. Había rechazado la invitación de Odín de aceptar Asgard como su nuevo hogar y…

Como si de un fantasma se tratase, no volvería a saber de ella. No hasta que pasara un tiempo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Una vida normal, parte 1

CAPÍTULO 2

Cada persona tiene un motivo por el que se levanta cada mañana, una razón de ser. Y cuando pensaba en cual era la suya, no encontraba nada más que vacío. ¿Era doloroso? Sí. El sentimiento de pertenencia nunca estuvo a su lado, pero conforme pasaban los años se iba dando cuenta de que a él no le llenaban las mismas cosas que a su hermano. ¿Poder? Era el Dios del Engaño, podía tener lo que deseara con solo chasquear los dedos. ¿Familia? La suya no era muy convencional, pero se auto convencía de que no era más que un lastre. ¿Amor? Podía tener a la mujer que deseara con solo desplegar sus encantos y unas palabras dulces.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan vacío? Lo peor de todo es que Loki desconocía que el verdadero desasosiego y la frustración se harían pronto sus compañeros de vida.

¿En qué momento se dejó enredar de esa manera por Thor? Sí, era el más imprudente de los dos y sí, siempre acababa siendo su compañero de "aventuras".

— De entre todos los planetas que podríamos haber visitado, ¿en serio teníamos que venir a esta pocilga? —La Tierra nunca fue santo de la devoción del hijo pequeño de Odín, no era ningún secreto.

— No seas gruñón, hermanito. Las mujeres humanas son preciosas, si no pusieras esa cara de sargento te darías cuenta. Además… —Giró su cuerpo lo suficiente para estar de cara a Loki, con una sonrisa que le hacía ver que había "algo más" que había preferido reservarse… hasta ahora. — Padre nos ha hecho un pequeño encargo.

— ¿Un encargo? —Su ceja se enmarcó, se había ganado su atención, podía ser una oportunidad de oro para hacerse valer ante su progenitor. — ¿Por qué no se me ha informado?

— Pues no lo sé, cuando acabemos se lo preguntas.

El de cabellos oscuros puso los ojos en blanco, resignado.

— ¿Vas a decirme de que se trata?

— Aprovechando que me apetecía pasarme por aquí nos ha pedido que visitemos a una vieja conocida, Lara, ¿la recuerdas?

Vaya, ¿cuánto hacía que no escuchaba ese nombre? La imagen de esa hermosa cabellera roja, esos ojos celestes y ese carácter digno de una Emperatriz, vinieron a su cabeza, ¿cómo iba a olvidarse de tanta extravagancia? Y belleza.

— Sí, esa chiquilla destartalada.

— Han pasado unos años, no creo que le quede mucho de "chiquilla", y… ¿Te importa buscarla mientras me ocupo de unos asuntillos?

Cómo si le hiciera falta estudiar para darse cuenta de los asuntos de los que se tendría que hacer cargo… Un pesado suspiro salió de sus labios y se alzó de hombros.

— Vale, está bien. Pero me cobraré este favor, que lo sepas. —Acabó por responder Loki antes de ver marchar al rubio.

Suspiró de nuevo, que tuviera que perder el tiempo de esa forma le molestaba, pero poder cobrarse un favor en un futuro tampoco estaba tan mal.

El bifrost les dejó cerca de un pueblo costero, así que supuso que sería allí donde se escondía el sujeto en cuestión. No sería difícil encontrarla, es decir, una cabeza roja no pasaba desapercibida.

Apenas le hizo falta preguntar para dar con una taberna a las afueras cuya dueña pudo comprobar que daba con el perfil.

El crujir de la puerta y del suelo de madera anunció su llegada, olía a alcohol, como era de esperar, pero la calidez del lugar y el tenue olor a rosas lo hacía algo… Acogedor, incluso para él. Y allí estaba, de espaldas. Su pelo caía en cascada por su cuerpo, vestido con una prenda que distaba mucho de la elegancia a la que estaba acostumbrado, y aún así estaba preciosa, al menos eso comprobó cuando se acercó a la barra y preguntó por esa tal Lara.

— La tienes delante. —Una sonrisa encantadora apareció en sus labios tras girarse y dejar una botella que acababa de pulir con el trapo, sobre la barra. — No pareces de por aquí.

— Sí, vengo de lejos. —Sus prendas le delataban, ni si quiera se había molestado en cambiarse.

El rostro de la pelirroja se mostraba mucho mas maduro y aún así conservaba ese aliento joven.

— Y tanto, Asgard no está precisamente cerca. Eras… ¿"Loko"?

— Loki. Veo que aún te acuerdas.

— De lo justo. —No era cierto, recordaba a la perfección todo lo vivido aquellos días en una tierra lejana y con una atención que, en ese momento, no comprendía el por qué se le otorgaba. — ¿A qué has venido?

— Odín nos pidió a Thor y a mi que te hiciéramos una visita para asegurarnos de que la hija de su querido amigo Ares está bien.

En cuanto escuchó aquello, la mujer se inclinó apoyando los brazos en la barra, su ceño se frunció y le acercó agarrándole de la camisa.

— Habla más bajo, bastante me cuesta desviar las habladurías como para que encima se enteren de lo que soy.

Su cercanía le puso el bello de punta, joder, su aroma resultaba mucho más atrayente de lo que le pareció nada más entrar. Se distrajo por unos segundos, recorriendo con la mirada el contorno de sus labios hasta acabar en esos brillantes ojos azules.

— ¿Qué habladurías? —Alcanzó a preguntar mientras la veía alejarse hasta recomponer la postura. La dueña del bar sirvió una copa de hidromiel para el contrario. — ¿Tú no bebes?

— No, no puedo. Y respecto a lo otro… Se piensan que soy una… bruja. Ya sabes, pelo rojo, una cara a la que no le sale ni una arruga… Y tienes de sobra para darles de qué hablar. He llegado a escuchar que vendí mi alma al demonio.

— Comprendo… ¿Y hay algo de cierto? Ya sabes, cuándo el río suena…

Solo deseaba que el tono burlón con el que estaba hablando fuese lo suficientemente claro como para que la mujer no se ofendiese. Aquella sonrisa socarrona en sus labios fue una respuesta más que suficiente.

— No recuerdo haberte vendido mi alma.

— Me hiere, mi señora.

— Justo lo que quería. ¿Dónde te has dejado a tu hermano?

La pelirroja se apoyó un poco en la barra, buscando tras el moreno, pero nada, ni rastro de alguien igual de extravagante.

— Se fue a hacer…algo. No me dijo el qué ni tampoco me importa mucho.

Cruzó la barra en cuanto escuchó aquello y dio un par de palmadas para llamar la atención de los pocos clientes que aún quedaban dentro.

— ¡Chicos, hora de irse! Regaladle algo bonito a vuestras mujeres que seguro que tienen el cielo ganado con vosotros.

Se dedicó a recoger los vasos mientras sentía la mirada curiosa del Dios puesta en ella.

— Hay algo que me inquieta de todo esto, Lara.

Desvió la mirada hacia el hombre, al fin estaban a solas y no correría el riesgo de que algún oído indiscreto los escuchara.

— Lo primero de todo, vamos a buscar a ese hermanito tuyo. Lo último que quiero es que arme algún alboroto por el pueblo. Mientras tanto, pregunta todo lo que quieras.

Echó a andar hacia la puerta, la cual abrió y se echó a un lado para dejarle pasar con una cómica reverencia.

— Su majestad.

Ambos salieron del bar, echó la llave y echó a andar, estaba oscureciendo así que, en cuanto acabara con ese "asunto" iría directa a casa.

— ¿Tanto te gusta este trabajo o es que te pagan muy bien?

— Me encanta mi trabajo, y cada día más.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Su ceja se enarcó y su expresión se tornó en una más divertida. — Eres una Diosa, puedes tener lo que quieras con solo pedirlo. Incluso esos necios que te llaman bruja se arrodillarían ante ti.

— ¿Y qué te dice que sea eso lo que quiero? Yo no pedí ser…lo que soy. Solo quiero tener una vida normal.

— Te recuerdo que eres una Diosa y, cómo tal, tienes deberes que cumplir.

— Deberes que yo no he pedido. —Dejó de andar para tomarle del brazo y hacer que se girase hacia ella. — Tú eres el príncipe de Asgard, un Dios, y estás contento con ello, me alegro. De corazón, pero ya se lo dije a tu padre.

— Es que… —Loki miró a su alrededor alzando las manos. — No entiendo como esto puede ser mejor que una vida acomodada.

— Ya pagué con creces las consecuencias de ser una Diosa, y te recuerdo qué representa mi divinidad y que soy una mujer. —Se acercó hasta él, lo suficiente como para poder susurrar. — Si piensas que tendría una vida tranquila es que eres más ingenuo de lo que pensaba.

El silencio reinó entre ellos, quienes se miraron a los ojos durante apenas unos segundos antes de que la mujer retomara el rumbo de sus pasos.

— Y tú tienes más carácter del que recordaba. Me gusta.

Los azules orbes de la fémina miraron al contrario y logró que soltara una pequeña carcajada. Entrecerró los ojos y suavizó su expresión, dejando a un lado aquella tensión.

— ¿Es así como coqueteas con las mujeres?

— ¿Estaba coqueteando? —Su voz sonó tan inocente que ambos acabaron por reírse.

Abrió los labios con intenciones de responderle con algo ingenioso hasta que una voz grave y masculina hizo que los dos se girasen a la vez.

— ¡Loki, hermanito, al fin te encuentro! —Palmeó la espalda del susodicho, volteó la mirada para saludar a su acompañante y se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de abrir la boca. — ¿. . . Lara?

— Eso creo, si este es Loki, tú debes ser Thor, el del martillo.

— Vaya. Si que has… —Buscó una palabra correcta para describirla sin ofenderla. —Crecido.

— Gracias, teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que os vi eráis unos críos un tanto… —Desvió la mirada del rubio hasta Loki, acentuando sus siguientes palabras. — Entrometidos, sí, también os veo más crecidos.

El hijo mayor de Odín miró a su hermano sin terminar de comprender de lo que estaba hablando.

— Ahora, si no os importa… Tengo cosas importantes que hacer y no puedo dejarlas para otro día. ¿Podéis pasaros en otro momento?

Los dos hermanos se quedaron en silencio y se miraron entre sí.

— Sí, claro, por supuesto. —Respondió el rubio.

— Culpa nuestra, tendríamos que haber avisado antes.

Ambos se juntaron para volver a casa y, cuando Lara estuvo por darse la vuelta y marcharse, se mordió el labio, no muy segura de si debía decir aquello.

— Chicos... Se que puede sonar un poco lamentable lo que voy a decir, pero… Apenas tengo familia, y mucho menos amigos. Me ha gustado veros.

Que una mujer tan sarcástica y cerrada en si misma abriera su corazón, aunque fuese una rendija, logró estremecer al Dios del Engaño, quién hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de que aquella brillante luz los alcanzara y los llevara de vuelta a su hogar.

Una vez en Asgard, sintió aquel cambio en la atmósfera, eran sensaciones completamente distintas.

— Iré a ver a padre —comentó el mayor—, ¿vienes?

— No hace falta. —La voz de alguien más mayor, con un tono ligeramente ronco, intervino entre los hermanos.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Heimdall?

— No, tan solo hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con Loki.

Lejos de calmar las dudas, otras tantas surgieron en sus cabezas. No es que ellos dos tuvieran la mejor relación del mundo, principalmente porque el guardián conocía bien las trepas que se traía.

— Está bien… Os dejo a solas.

Giró su martillo y, en cuestión de segundos, salió volando del habitáculo rumbo a la población, dejando a solas a tan peligrosa combinación. Loki caminó al rededor del bifrost y del hombre con la calma y elegancia que solían ser característicos de alguien de la realeza, como era el caso.

— ¿Vas a confesar por fin que soy la mejor elección como heredero al trono, Heimdall?

— Nada más lejos —permaneció tranquilo, jamás cayó en las provocaciones ajenas y no sería aquel el día en que empezara a hacerlo—. Lo que quiero es informarte de algo que, tal vez, te interese saber.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué han visto esos ojitos mágicos tuyos?

— He visto a la hija de Ares bastante feliz últimamente.

— ¿Te refieres a Lara? —Tardó unos segundos en contestar.

— Así es. Me temo que su felicidad es a causa de un humano que lleva un tiempo junto a ella.

Ese semblante sabiondo, prepotente, seguro e imperturbable se tornó a uno más serio por unos segundos.

— ¿Y por qué me cuentas esto a mí?

— Procura que siga siendo así. Si te veo a hacer algo que no debas, me veré en la obligación de informar a Odín.

Logró retomar la compostura rápidamente mostrando una de sus sonrisas.

— Tranquilo, es una mujer interesante, pero no me va ese rollo de jugar a las casitas, sabes cuales son mis aspiraciones.

— Que así sea.

Un silencio incómodo hizo que se marchara de allí, suerte que el camino a palacio era largo y que el puente estaba vacío, porque habría tenido que decapitar a cualquiera que le viera con esa expresión molesta.


	3. Capítulo 3: Una vida normal, parte 2

Capítulo 3.

Quizás las palabras de Heimdall sonaran a amenazas. Y quizás hacía bien en no fiarse de Loki, pero este, contra todo pronóstico, cumplió su promesa.

Realizaba pequeñas visitas de cortesía, la mayoría de las veces solo observaba, se aseguraba de que estuviera bien, de que su pequeño universo de paz no se viera perturbado por nada ni nadie.

Ni si quiera él.

Lara no había conocido la felicidad hasta que le conoció a él, el excoronel Hak. "Un monstruo como tú no se merece ser feliz."

Aquella noche no tuvo una de aquellas vívidas pesadillas que no le dejaban descansar, de hecho, recordó en forma de sueño cómo fueron los primeros meses junto a él. Le conoció poco después de volver de Asgard, era un excoronel que, viéndose en la encrucijada moral entre arrestar a una mujer a la que acusaban de "bruja" o abandonar su posición y protegerla. Tenía una extraña habilidad para saber cuándo había que dejarla sola. Tenía la ligera sospecha del porqué de aquel carácter enfadado, arisco y desconfiado, no porque Lara se lo contara abiertamente. De hecho, cada vez que él intentaba preguntarle, la mujer le cambiaba de tema tan rápido como podía.

¿Qué cómo lo sospechaba? Porque Lara resultaba ser un libro abierto, al menos a ojos de Hak. Pasaron meses hasta que Lara fue capaz de permitirle darle un beso o acariciarla, y él nunca trató de presionarla. Fue entonces cuando la Deidad conoció el respeto de parte de un mortal.

Al final...tuvo que pasar. Fue la primera vez que hacía el amor, propiamente dicho, la primera vez que se entregaba alguien a alguien a quien realmente deseaba. Recordó la conversación que tuvieron al acabar, cómo temblaba a su lado, asustada, con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

— Lo siento, Hak... Es que estaba muy nerviosa y...

El hombre, acostado a su lado, se acercó hasta acariciar su hombro con cariño y ternura.

— No, no, no. Se lo difícil que era para ti —Le sujetó de una mano y pasó su otro brazo por los hombros de la mujer para arrullarla en su pecho—. Lo que has hecho es muy importante... Has demostrado que eres fuerte. Has sido capaz de superarte, has sido muy valiente.

Tenía los nervios tan a flor de piel, estaba tan sensible que sus palabras hicieron que se le escapara un pequeño sollozo. Intentó esconder el rostro en su pecho, no quería estropear el momento, pero fue entonces que le tomó del mentón hasta que sus ojos hicieron contacto.

— No, pero no llores... —Apenas pudo verle sonreír con esa ternura que solo le mostraba a ella, lejos de esa faceta de hombre serio y testarudo. Besó sus pómulos para secar esas lágrimas y terminó con sus labios en la frente por unos segundos—. Te estoy felicitando.

—Ya, ya lo sé, pero es que he pasado mucho miedo... —Terminó de secarme las mejillas ella misma, con la voz temblorosa, al igual que sus manos. Apenas le salía un hilito de voz.

Se cubrió los ojos con la mano y sintió sus fuertes brazos la apretaban contra su pecho y cómo dejaba un beso en su pelo.

— Tenía miedo de que no pudiera quitarme esas imágenes de la cabeza y entrar en pánico.

— Sentir miedo después de todo lo que has vivido es normal.

— Pero tú has dicho que he sido muy valiente, y eso no es verdad... -Volvió a mirarle a los ojos, sentía aquel nudo en la garganta producto del llanto que, al fin, pudo controlar.

— Por supuesto que lo has sido —Susurró con una voz ronca—. Escúchame bien... —Se acomodó en la cama hasta tumbarse de lado, frente a ella—. Ser valiente no es no tener miedo... Ser valiente es tener miedo y superarlo. Y eso es lo que has hecho tú, hoy. Ahora -Su sonrisa amable hizo que se calmara y que acabara por devolvérsela de forma sincera—. Y por eso estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Esas palabras fueron como un bálsamo para esa herida tan profunda que habían dejado en el alma de la Diosa. Saber que él no le despreciaba por lo que hubiese podido pasar fue lo suficiente para que pudiera seguir adelante.

Lo que le despertó de tan dulce sueño no fue ni la luz que empezaba a colarse por la cortina ni tampoco el sonido de los pájaros anunciando la mañana, si no los pequeños tironcitos de pelo que le daba una criatura de apenas un año que se había despertado antes que sus padres.

— Hm… —Dio un pequeño bostezo conforme se aclaraba la vista con una mano y se incorporó un poco—. Te gusta madrugar, pequeñín…

Le tomó en brazos con cuidado de no despertar a Hak, quién estaba rendido después de trabajar el día anterior hasta las tantas. Tras desayunar y dejarle una nota en la mesa, sacó al pequeño al exterior de la casa, le gustaba aprovechar esos ratos de paz y tranquilidad con él. Eran los pocos momentos del día que realmente podía disfrutar, principalmente porque apenas había gente procedente del pueblo que le lanzara esas miradas desconfiadas.

Le dejó sentado en el suelo y tomó sus manitas para incorporarle.

— Venga, vamos, que ayer lo hiciste muy bien.

Le ayudó a dar aquellos pequeños pasos hasta que pudo mantenerse en pie él solo pese a tambalearse un poco.

— ¡Ese es mi chico!

— ¿Jugando a las casitas?

No era la voz de Hak, tampoco de ninguno de los aldeanos. Era una a la que ya se había familiarizado. Giró un poco el rostro y esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres hacer de niñera, Loki? —Tomó al pequeño en brazos, notando sus pequeños bracitos aferrarse a su madre con fuerza.

— Mejor te lo dejo a ti, los piojos no me gustan mucho —Aun así, acarició la cabeza del susodicho—. Me habría pasado antes por aquí, pero estuve bastante ocupado.

La mueca de incredulidad y burla que mostró la mujer hizo que el contrario se tensara ligeramente, Lara solía ir siempre un paso por delante de él. Le desconcertaba.

— Es curioso, porque últimamente me ha parecido ver a alguien…parecido a ti por el lugar.

Sabía perfectamente que era él y que, tal vez, esa falsa apariencia de tenerlo todo bajo control y más que previsto, solo era eso, una fachada.

— ¿Estás insinuando que tengo un rostro común?

— Oh, no, dios me libre de blasfemar de esa manera —Echó a andar tras liberar una carcajada, los pasos ajenos le hicieron asegurarse de que le seguía y así lo hizo hasta ponerse a su altura—. Siempre que vienes por aquí es porque tienes algún problema que no te deja tranquilo, ¿qué ocurre esta vez? —Pasó la mirada de Zeal, su pequeño, hasta Loki, quién le miraba sin responder a su pregunta. Lara entrecerró los ojos y ensanchó los labios a modo de sonrisa. — ¿Qué miras?

— ¿Sabes? No quiero parecer arrogante, pero tengo cierta facilidad para calar a la gente —Las manos del dios fueron hasta su propia espalda, alzándose de hombros—. Y sin embargo tú no dejas de sorprenderme.

— ¿Para bien o para mal?

— ¿Tú qué crees?

— Bueno… Supongo que eso beneficia a mi negocio, ¿no? Pero no desvíes mi pregunta —Pararon frente a su taberna, sacó las llaves de dentro de la chaqueta y abrió la puerta—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Sus pasos le guiaron hasta la barra, lugar en el que dejó sentado a Zeal—. Sujétale para que no se caiga, es sencillo hasta para ti.

Las manos del hijo del Odín agarraron al niño como si de un animal desconocido se tratara, lo acercó hasta su lado y, volvió a fijar su vista en ella, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

— Necesitaba… Alejarme de allí.

Quizás fuese porque se veía reflejada en esa tristeza, en ese dolor que el Dios ocultaba de todo el mundo, incluso de su hermano. Su buena relación con ambos hermanos le hacía observadora de esa relación que cada uno vivía de forma tan distinta, y poco a poco empezaba a entender por qué se alejaban de esa manera.

— ¿Por qué? Tienes una madre encantadora, sé que tu hermano y tú sois muy distintos, pero te adora… Al igual que tu padre —Sus brazos descansaron en la madera y se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante—. Y siempre que tienes algún conflicto vienes aquí en lugar de enfrentarlo.

— Si fuese así, ¿por qué siempre estoy a la sombra de mi hermano? —Logró hacerle frente, mirarle a la cara y defender su postura—. ¿Por qué mi padre no me trata de la misma manera? Lara, hago todo lo posible por estar a la altura, pero… Odín jamás estará tan orgulloso de mí como lo está de Thor.

— Creo que te estás equivocando…

— Es igual, Lara... Ten, debería marcharme. —Acercó la criatura de vuelta a su madre.

— Loki, escúchame. —Tras agarrar al niño, atravesó la barra con intenciones de acercarse a él.

— Tienes visita.

Y tan pronto cómo vino, se fue dejando tras de sí aquel túnel brillante que acabó desapareciendo junto al Dios. Soltó un suspiro de pesadez, siempre le dejaba con la palabra en la boca, pero desde allí era imposible ayudarle.

Ni si quiera era capaz de expresarle a ella la soledad que sentía. Tan solo pedía un poco de reconocimiento por parte de sus progenitores, deshacerse de ese sentimiento de abandono. Si era capaz de manipular a su entorno a su gusto, ¿por qué no podía organizar su vida?

Se sentía patético solo de ver cómo acudía a Frigga o a Lara para desahogarse, cómo era incapaz de manejar sus propios sentimientos sin alejarse cada vez más de su hermano o de su padre.

Pero era aún más patético usar aquello como excusa para ver a Lara. O aún más patético sentir aquel sentimiento y preferir quedarse en aquel segundo plano. Contaba con que poco a poco se desprendería de ese escalofrío que le producía tan solo escuchar su nombre de los labios de la mujer.

Tras varios días, mientras reposaba en su alcoba, recibió una llamada de atención de Heimdall tanto a Thor como a él. En un principio se alertó por miedo a que se tratara de un ataque sorpresa a Asgard, pero… No. No se trataba de eso.

— Está a punto de ocurrir una tragedia, tenéis que frenarlo de inmediato.

"No sé por qué decidí integrarme con los humanos y tener una vida normal. Simplemente me gusta. Creo que porque vivir con Hak y Zeal me hace sentir más humana.

Despertarme por las mañanas y verlos a los dos conmigo. Tener un lugar al que volver, una razón para vivir.

No se si alguien que ha hecho tanto mal se merece tanta dicha. Tan solo sé que son mi familia, que son lo único que tengo.

Cosas tan simples como despertarme cada día a la misma hora, cómo mi hijo se esfuerza tanto por mantenerse de pie y se deja caer en mis brazos cuando intenta caminar, llegar a casa y ver al mismo hombre cariñoso de siempre.

Y al día siguiente, él se levanta como cualquier otro día, se lo mucho que se esfuerza por nosotros. Y aún así sigue siendo cariñoso y me muestra esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta. Cada día abre la puerta y se marcha a trabajar, se encuentra un mundo imperfecto y un poco cruel.

Quizás Loki tenga razón y mi vida sea demasiado simple. Pero me gusta como es."

El olor a humo y la ceniza impregnaba el ambiente de aquel pacífico pueblo dónde nunca ocurría nada. Una mujer de un hermoso cabello rojo corría, se tropezaba y se volvía a levantar, gritaba por un nombre. Las gotas de sudor se deslizaban por aquel perfecto y perfilado rostro hasta precipitarse al suelo.

— ¡Ya estoy llegando, Hak!

El brillo del bifrost no destacaba mucho del de las propias llamas. El aturdimiento, la adrenalina y el no saber a qué se iban a enfrentar hicieron que aquella imagen se les clavase en la retina. Para siempre.

Lara estaba frente a ellos, de espaldas. Quizás fue mejor así. Su cuerpo no respondía, como si todas las fuerzas se le hubiesen ido al correr hasta allí. El olor de su propia casa arder con su familia dentro le revolvió el estómago y el nudo en la garganta le impedía gritar y mucho menos respirar.

Al grito de "¡ahí está la bruja!", y armados con antorchas, guadañas y demás objetos con los que atacarla, corrieron hacia la pelirroja.

Ni si quiera en ese entonces fue capaz de reaccionar, realmente no le importaba que fuera a pasar con ella, ¿qué importaba si habían destrozado todo lo que tenía? Quizás fuera mejor así. Debía haber sido ella quién hubiese estado dentro de aquella casa. No ellos. No se lo merecían.

El sonido de un martillo golpeando aquellos cuerpos y el tirón que recibió en el brazo le sacaron del shock. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban Loki y Thor allí?

Veía los labios del primero moverse, le estaba hablando, pero no escuchaba nada. Volvió la mirada hacia su casa, o lo que quedaba de ella, y gritó. Un grito que salió de lo más profundo de su ser, desgarrador, quizás así se fuese una pequeña parte de ese dolor sordo en sus entrañas.

Quiso abalanzarse a por esos humanos, despedazarlos ella misma, pero la fuerza de aquellas dos deidades le hizo forcejear e intentar zafarse.

No quería irse de allí, si lo hacía tendría que enfrentarse a la crueldad de vivir sin ellos. Tendría que vivir.

Sí, el mundo era demasiado imperfecto y cruel.


End file.
